


【周迦】归途

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 3





	【周迦】归途

我很讨厌阴雨天，也很讨厌弓箭，更不喜欢喋喋不休的说教。  
然而天气是人力无法控制的，箭术是必修课，而拒绝必修课会给我带来冗长而无意义的训话。  
如果不喜欢弓箭，就要在练习的时候拼尽全力，以此来隐藏自己其实看到箭支就恶心的事实。如果不喜欢被要求一定要做到的事，只要逼迫自己做到最好，反而能完美地掩盖真相。  
这是我从小就明白的道理。  
说来可笑，这样虚伪的我同时也是同龄人最厌恶的那种，别人家的孩子。  
我没有拒绝的权利，也缺乏拒绝的勇气。  
这样懦弱又可悲的我，却在某个让人心烦意乱的阴雨天，遇见了我的太阳。  
听上去很有些矫揉造作和无病呻吟的意思在里面，可我还能用什么来形容迦尔纳呢？  
他是撕开我沉闷到令人窒息的生活的光，是照进我漫长阴雨天里的太阳。  
无需多言，以我尚还不算长的人生阅历也能断定我爱他。  
只是迦尔纳本人似乎对感情过于迟钝，他对我含蓄的示好不为所动，我们之间的相处比起恋人更像是朋友或者兄弟。  
是的，兄弟。  
迦尔纳比我年长，很多时候他都像在照顾弟弟似的照顾我。诚然，我很享受这些照顾，这是我在我那两个真正的兄长那里没有得到过的——大哥坚战过于早熟，对我而言他更像个严厉的长辈，一个缩小版的母亲，二哥怖军则刚好相反，我实在无法把幼稚如斯的他视作兄长。可时间一长，我开始得寸进尺地希望我们的关系不止如此，我开始贪婪地希望太阳能永远留在我身边。  
于是在某个阳光灿烂的午后，我壮起胆子问他：“你会永远留在我身边吗？”那时我的头枕在他的腿上，阳光透过梧桐的枝叶在他脸上留下斑驳的光影，想来正是晃动的影子和迦尔纳低垂的蓝色眼睛给了我开口的勇气。  
我说完就不由自主地屏住了呼吸，这是我第一次主动对某个人袒露真心，对一个内心怯懦的人而言无疑是一次严酷的试炼。  
迦尔纳睁开了原本半闭着的眼睛，我心跳如雷，目不转睛地盯着他脸上的任何变化。  
一点，只要迦尔纳有一点拒绝的表情，我大概又会缩回龟壳里继续我乏味的人生吧。我静静地等待着屠刀落下的一瞬。  
“嗯，好啊。”迦尔纳是在笑吗？那些曾经蛊惑我的光影如今显得那么碍眼，让我以为自己出现了幻觉。  
在情绪大起大落带来的躁动和不足为提的恼火的鼓动下，我做了今天第二件对我乏善可陈的人生而言可谓具有里程碑意义的事——  
我坐起来，捧住我的太阳，然后亲吻了他。

我仍然记得自己偶然发现的一幕，想来那是某个因为暴雨初歇而略显闷热的下午，空气里还残留着雨的气息，然而阳光已经又透过云层洒在大地上。  
路过人迹罕至的偏僻小院时，我听见了一阵压抑的哭声，如果换个人大概根本无法听见，我也是仗着黄金耳环的加持才捕捉到了微弱的声音。  
是谁呢？  
怀着一点点好奇，我放轻脚步接近了声援，拨开无人修剪的茂盛植物，透过宽大叶片间的缝隙我看见了他——  
是我视之为宿敌和唯一对手的因陀罗之子。  
［啊啊，原来那个男人也是会哭的吗？］  
我原本对他抱着绝对的杀意，我们也注定是要在战场上不死不休的，然而他躲起来哭泣的模样却像病毒一样残留在了我的记忆里。  
我竟然荒谬地想要去安慰他，就像发现自己逞强的弟弟也有软弱的一面一样新奇。  
他要是知道了定会嘲讽我多余的怜悯吧，我又有什么立场去安慰他呢？且不说我们注定是敌人，就算抛开立场不谈，他还有整整四个兄弟，其中有两个都是兄长。  
他不需要我的怜悯和安慰。  
可在那之后，就算是在战场上遇见他，我也抱着一丝压在心底的窃喜。因为只有我见过他的眼泪，也只有我知道：  
阿周那，原来你也会哭。

我第一次遇见迦尔纳是在一个我最讨厌的阴雨天，沉闷得就像我迄今为止的人生。  
深秋的傍晚，厚重的云层遮住了太阳，连雨丝也像在苟延残喘，虽然能感到在下雨，却打不湿头发和衣物。没有撑伞的必要，然而水雾似的细雨又让人不适，进而感到烦躁。  
我刚从父亲般度的葬礼上离开，更准确的描述应该是逃开。从我叫了十几年“父亲”的那个人身边逃开，尸体苍白的脸色既让我陌生，又让我感到恐惧。  
所以我第一次没有听从母亲的命令，提前离开了。  
想必回去之后又是一通逃不开的责罚，我本来应该像两个哥哥和弟弟一样，因为畏于母亲的责罚而强忍不适继续留在葬礼上装模作样地哭泣。  
可直面死者的恐惧超过了面对责罚的畏惧。  
总有一天我也会像父亲一样躺在厚重的棺材里，一群我认识或不认识的人会围在我失去意识的身体边，或悲伤或冷漠地盯着我。  
地狱也不过如此。  
于是我蹲在墙角，在反复确认周围没有别人之后，终于掉下了几滴软弱的眼泪。  
“你在哭吗？”  
我被这个声音吓了一跳，几乎是从地上弹起来反驳他：“我没有！”  
看起来脸上还糊着泪水的反驳并不是很有说服力，对方愣了一下，接着递给我一张手帕。  
我接过手帕，快速地擦干了眼泪，这才看清他的模样。  
他有一头像正午的阳光一样白到刺眼的头发，以及一双如天空般湛蓝的眼睛——倒不如说他就是太阳本身。  
我一定是脸红了。  
小孩子总是容易对美丽的事物心生好感，我也一样。  
没几句话的功夫，我就彻底不把这个不知道从哪儿冒出来的男人当陌生人了，就算是回家后母亲的责罚也没有磨灭遇见他的欣喜。  
迦尔纳像是一个只属于我的秘密，一个只属于我的兄长。  
对他而言微不足道的一点点安慰和怜悯，就是我漫长雨季里穿透云层的光。

我渐渐发现那个男人还有不为人知的另一面。  
黑色的、与他本身所坚持的刹帝利法背道而驰的一面。  
我不知道有没有别人发现了这件事，也没有证据来证明自己的说辞，我甚至不知道他自己是否意识到了。  
第一次见到他黑色的一面是在大战的第十天，那时他躲在束发的身后向时任俱卢统帅的毗湿摩弯弓射箭。  
躲在女人的身后向敌人放冷箭，这不像我认识的阿周那。  
凭借来自父亲苏利耶的光辉的指引，我看见了他脸上叫人毛骨悚然的笑容。  
直到和马嘶说起这件事，我才明白那并非我的幻觉。  
“你也见到了吗？”我问他。  
“啊，是的。”马嘶下意识地摸了摸额头上的摩尼宝珠，“很早以前的事了，是在我父亲斩断独斫右手拇指的时候。  
“那会儿他还是个半大的孩子，我无法忘掉那个根本不像孩子的笑容。”  
马嘶的话无疑证实了我的猜想，但阿周那自己是否意识到了则仍然是个谜。

我一直避免去想迦尔纳是从哪儿来的，下意识地不想知道他为什么愿意把时间浪费在我这个麻烦的小孩身上。  
天下没有免费的午餐。  
而我不想知道迦尔纳希望从我这里得到什么，我只是贪图他的温度，像阴影里的植物本能地追逐阳光。  
我总觉得他有一天会悄无声息地消失在我的生命里，梦醒之后只剩我自己仍然在尘世间挣扎痛苦。  
终于有一天晚上我做了一个梦，梦里我朝着迦尔纳拉开了一张我从未见过却又无比熟悉的大弓。迦尔纳站在泥泞的地上直视我的眼睛。  
我摸了摸自己的嘴角，发现自己竟然在笑。  
而后弓矢离弦，射穿了他的脖子。  
我从梦中惊醒，掐住自己的脖子，开始无声地干呕。  
有个声音告诉我这都是真实的、曾经发生过的事，我无法反驳他，因为我甚至能嗅到战场的血腥气息，梦醒后仍残留在鼻腔里，又恶心又真实。  
我为什么要杀了他。  
我躲在浴室里对着池子干呕，泪水止不住地从眼眶里涌出来。我自认不是个爱哭的人，可在和迦尔纳有关的事上，我好像总是容易落泪的。  
［让我来帮你吧。］  
在不停地干呕和流泪带来的生理性头晕时，似乎有什么人出现在这个封闭的小空间内，在我身后轻轻抚摸我满是泪水的脸。  
［把一切交给我，我来替你解决。］  
我闭上了眼睛。

德罗纳大师被杀害了。我接过他的职位做了俱卢新的统帅。  
战争是不会因为某个人的死去而停止的，不管我们是否渴望战斗，我跟阿周那最终都是要在战场上厮杀的。  
毗湿摩倒在箭床上时向我坦言身世的秘密，听完我发现自己并不惊讶，也没有什么委屈可言。  
我只是在想，原来我对可以称得上宿敌的男人多余的怜悯和感伤终于有了一个解释。  
决战前的夜里，生母贡蒂找到了我，我毫不意外地听她向我坦诚布公，又哭着要我看在血缘和亲情的份上放过她的五个孩子。  
这个女人的心是铁铸的，我终于能够对生下自己的女人做出这样的断定。  
“您无需多言，我会放过他们。但是阿周那，我必须在战场上杀死他。”我打断了她带着哭腔的喋喋不休，她也就真的像变戏法一样收起了眼泪。  
“为什么不能放过他，他也是你的弟弟啊迦尔纳。”眼泪流尽后是装模作样的愤怒谴责，我有些倦了，她还没有意识到我根本不在乎她说了什么。  
“在战场上战斗致死对战士是种荣耀，还是说您不认为您的孩子是战士？”说完我就派人将她打发走了。  
战斗致死。  
我下意识地想去摸父亲赐给我的黄金耳环的时候，才意识到它已经和铠甲一起被因陀罗拿走了。而作为交换只能使用一次的弑神枪也已经用来击杀了瓶首。  
尽管如此，我仍然不认为自己会败给他。  
我历经磨练的武艺不会输给他。他手持甘狄拔，我的取胜弓也仍在手中。  
如果说这是宿命，那就让我像个战士一样死去，最坏的结局不过是死亡，而死亡将领我前往父亲苏利耶的身边。  
有什么好畏惧的呢？  
我相信阿周那也一样渴望着拼尽全力的一战，尽管我曾见过他软弱的一面，但我从不否认他是和我一样的战士，渴望对手和战斗的血液奔流在我们的血管里，日夜不息。  
然而我忽视了阿周那黑色的一面，也没有料到奎师那和贡蒂对他黑色一面的纵容。  
我站在战场泥泞的地上注视着他的一举一动，又一次见到了他在射杀恒河之子时露出的笑容。  
而作为毗湿奴化身的奎师那显然也看到了，可他什么也没做。  
阿周那的箭射穿了我的脖子，意识渐渐消散的时候似乎是贡蒂哭哭啼啼地跑来告诉他刚刚杀害了自己的兄长。  
然后我听见他发出了一声惨烈的哀嚎。

“你什么都知道。”我已经很久没有操纵这具躯体了，看来他过的不错。  
迦尔纳没有说话。  
“你总是什么都知道的。”我又重复到，“可你什么都不说，是觉得我挣扎的可笑样子能取悦你吗？”  
“我从不认为那是可笑的。”  
“住嘴！”我拉开弓箭对准他，“你早就知道自己的身世，你在决战前就知道！可你不说！你什么都不说！  
“我为你的死痛苦挣扎的样子很可笑吧，明明我才是那个杀了你的人，却要一辈子为你的死痛苦……”  
“啊，果然……你们始终是同一个人。”迦尔纳对朝着他的箭视而不见，只是眨着他蓝色的眼睛盯着我的脸。  
［不要看我！］我在心里声嘶力竭地哀嚎。  
真是……太讨厌了。迦尔纳这个人真是太讨厌了，无视任何伪装直击事物的本质，这对于一个戴着面具的惯犯来说实在是太讨厌了。  
“你就没有想过为什么我会在这里吗？”迦尔纳问我。  
“想看我的丑态能让你特意从天界跑出来还真是我的荣幸啊。”  
“你是真的想要杀了我吗？”  
“我已经杀过你一次，当然还能杀第二次。”  
“那来吧。”迦尔纳竟然笑了，“我不会躲开，但你真的想这么做吗？”  
真是败给这个男人了。  
意识开始浮动，我逐渐丧失了身体的掌控权。不，不止是身体的掌控权，我想大概再没有出现的机会了。  
“还真有一手啊，你是怎么说服他接受我的。”  
迦尔纳有些疑惑地看着我：“你们不是共享记忆的吗？”  
“……所以才要问你做了什么啊？”  
“既然你能看到他的记忆，就应该知道，我确实什么也没做。  
“只是他远比你们想象的坚强。”

我做了一个漫长的梦，梦到了从前在朝拜的路上攀登雪山的事。  
高原刺骨的寒风和稀薄的氧气都那么真实，好像我真的踩在只有冰冷碎石和残雪的小径上。  
我的手干瘦而满布皱纹，很久没有打理的胡须也早已花白，包裹身体的斗篷边缘被磨损的厉害。  
而我一直向前，向着更高的山峰攀登。  
终于我耗尽了体力，倒在皑皑白雪里，可我仍未找到他。  
可我仍未找到我的太阳。  
当奎师那的咒语终于消退，我想起了自己犯的罪，于是我抛下象城宫殿里荣华富贵的生活，离开传颂我威名的人们，辞别我的亲人……一切的一切都只是为了去寻找他。  
我是如此地想念他。  
他是我的宿敌，是我的对手，更是我挣扎着存活于世的动力。而我亲手用卑鄙的手段射杀了自己的太阳。  
神啊，我犯了罪。  
而这个罪人依然妄图触碰太阳。  
梦里他来到了我身边，还像我在校场上遇见他时一样，年轻而耀眼。而匍匐在他脚边的我却早已风尘仆仆，须发皆白。  
日神之子在罪人的面前俯身，轻抚我苍老的面庞。  
啊，我是多么幸运啊，在生命的最后一刻仍有太阳的陪伴。

［苏利耶之子，你要救赎这个罪人吗？］  
“是的。”  
［你自愿抛弃永世的幸福，跟随罪人饱受轮回之苦吗？］  
“是的。”  
［那么，我尊重你的决定。］

醒来的时候我正枕在迦尔纳的腿上，他蓝色的眼睛低垂着注视着我，我恍惚间觉得自己又回到了那个壮起胆子向他告白的午后。  
“醒了？”迦尔纳问我。  
“嗯，做了一个很漫长的梦。”我从长椅上坐起来，像不久前的那个午后一样亲吻我的太阳。  
迦尔纳像对待小孩子一样揉了揉我的头，无视我的抗议率先站起来，又向我伸出手：  
“回家了，阿周那。”  
“嗯，回家了。”  
在挣扎了数不清的岁月后，我凭借自己的意志收回了那只箭，因此，也终于能握住他的手。

［我攀登了高峰，发现名誉的高处荒凉贫瘠，找不到栖身之所。我的向导啊，趁着光明尚未消失，领我进入安静的山谷，让一生的收获在山谷里成熟，化为黄金般的智慧。］*

THE END  
————————————  
*引自《飞鸟集》


End file.
